Hunting Party
The Hunting Party is a team that was created by Jackie Estacado in order to find and destroy all of the Sovereign statues. History Regicide Prologue: Pros & Cons ]] Recruiting Leonard Kim Leonard Kim was part of a of an armed and well-trained security unit hired by the Sovereign to hunt and capture Jackie Estacado after the latter reacquired his powers. During a training drill, Jackie infiltrates the compound and attacks the team, killing most of the team. Kim manages to run away and throws a flashbang at the Darklings chasing him. In order to escape from the Darklings, Kim hides in a vent. He then leaves a message for his daughter, expressing that he's sorry that he won't see her any more and wants her to think about him. Before he can finish, Jackie finds him. Jackie is impressed in Kim's resourcefulness and his focus during the fight. He offers him a position in an organization meant to track down and destroy all the Sovereign bodies. Kim agrees and sends another message to his daughter, saying that he's okay and she should forget the last message. Recruiting Vike As Jackie and Kim travel to local dojo in order to recruit an enforcer, they meet Vike who beats up their possible candidates. The two are impressed with Vike's skills and asks why did he beat up those people in the dojo. After Vike explains his reasons, Jackie decides to hire him. Recruiting Regis Tyne When Regis Tyne find out that Jackie has been gathering a team, he approached him in a restaurant in Newark. Tyne sends Jackie and Leonard Kim a cake with the exact number of money his Darklings stole from the banks written on the cake. Jackie is impressed and asks why he shouldn't kill him. Tyne answers that he can not only find the illegal paper trail, but also erased it. Hearing this, Jackie decides to accept Tyne into the team. Recruiting Dev Ravada Regis Tyne then went to Baltimore were he invited a smuggler Dev Ravada to join Jackie's team. He's reluctant to shut down his operations and go exclusive with Jackie for a whole year. Dev is worried that over that year, he would lose all his clients. Regis says that they will have serious jobs for him every week and suggests Dev to lets his brother Bobby run his operations for a year. Dev refuses, saying that he's brother could never be able to run his operations. Seeing that this is his final answer, Regis tells Dev to open a nearby shipment of cigars from Cuba. Dev complies and orders Bobby to open the crate. When Bobby opens the crate, they're shocked to find a Darkling inside, which ate all the cigars. Regis explains that this is what happens to people who disappoint his employer. Not seeing any other choice, Dev decides to join Jackie's team. Recruting Kash O'Neal Kash O'Neal was hired by a group of robbers as their getaway car driver. During the heist, one of the robbers shoot a cop. With the help of O'Neal, the robbers manage to outrun the police helicopter. The leader of the robbers is impressed with O'Neal's skills, while the latter warns that because they shot a cop, the police won't stop until every last one of them are in the ground. She then asks the robber to give her a nightvision goggles. By using the goggles, O'Neal reaches a junkyard owned by her, where they can hide. She then tells the robbers to leave her cut in the trunk and leave as this is the last time she drives for his crew. The robber instead pull out a gun on her. Suddenly, a giant arm erupts out of the ground and lifts the car in the air. Jackie Estacado then land on the front of the car, saying that he needs a driver. The robbers then open fire on him. The bullets bounce off Jackie's armour and he makes the giant arm to throw out the robbers from the car. He then proceeds to hire O'Neal. Bog Tyne together with Jackie and Dev travelled to Port Gillespie in order to retrieve one of the Sovereign's statues. Claiming that they're archaeologists they wanted to investigate the ruins located in the swamp. To do this they met with a local guide Candace Cypress. Candace tells her encounter with the Bog, a mystical creature that roams the swamp and because of this refuses to return to the swamp. She expresses hostility to them, believing that they were sent by an oil company that wants to buy the swamp. Tyne tries to reassure her that they're just archaeologist and have no connection to the oil company. Candace doesn't believe them and refuses to take them to a temple in the middle of the swamp. Failing to convince her, Jackie and the group leaves, but decides to secretly follow her. He then orders Dev and Tyne to stay put in the car if Candace somehow manages to slip him. When Candace returns to her store, Tyne and Dev decide confront her about the whereabouts of Jackie. Tyne and Dev questioned Candace as to what happened to Jackie. Candace says that the Bog drowned Jackie. They refuse to believe that Jackie is dead and insists Candace to take them to the temple. Suddenly, a grenade is thrown into the store. The group manages to evade the explosion, but Tyne and Dev is knocked out. After Jackie returns from the swamp, he and Tyne take Dev to ER as he's still knocked out. Tyne asks if the found the statue and Jackie answers that he did. Fort Knox Tyne together with Vike travelled to Osijel, Croatia to destroy a statue belonging to the Sovereign. After they find the statue, Tyne deduces that Sovereign must commission new sculptures continuously to take advantage of his body swapping power. Vike then proceeds to destroy the statue with a rocket launcher. Then Dev together with Jackie travelled to Maputo in Mozambique, where they buy and destroy another statue of the Sovereign.They then travel to Saltillo in Mexico were they tracked down another statue and meet up with the rest of the team. Tyne declares that they have managed to destroy sixty percent of the Sovereign statues in the world. He reveals that the next statue, which was retrieve by American army from late Saddam Hussein is being kept by the USA government in Fort Knox. The team asks if Dev can get them into the Fort Knox to which he reassures them that he can. The team pretends to be a civilian pyrotechnics specialist and plant explosives around the base. As the team waits outside in the van, Jackie goes to destroy the statue. When he opens the container, Sovereign statues begins to glow. Unable to destroy the statue without making noise, Jackie decides to bring it to the van. He's noticed by the military who open fire on him. Jackie ignores them and brings the statue to the van. As the team escapes, they detonate explosives in the base. This causes Jackie to fall out the van. The team decide to leave him behind, knowing that he can take care of himself. Kash then proceeds to camouflage their van into a delivery truck in order to escape police. As they decide what to do with missing Jackie, The Sovereign contacts them through the statue. The team want to destroy the statue, but Dev first wants to hear his proposition. Sovereign wants the team to walk away and let this be settled between Estacado and him. In return the Sovereign will double their payment. Kim isn't convinced, having heard how he manipulates and double crosses others for his own agenda. Kim and Vike then attack the Sovereign, but are quickly knocked out. Leonard then reveals to have attached a C-4 to the Sovereign's back. He quickly tells Kash to stop the van, forcing Sovereign to fly through the front windshield. Kim then activates the explosives and destroys the statue. Alkonost When the team travels to buy the Sovereign's statue from Vasily Martynov, Kim stays behind, guarding the plane. As the team come back, they're stopped by Vasily who has betrayed them. He reveals that he wasn't selling the statue, but buying their boss. Dev reveals to have betrayed the team and sold out to Martynov months ago, setting this all up in order to trap Jackie. They then seize the team's guns and personal belongings. As Dev leaves, Kim promises to kill him for what he did. After the Alkonost is freed, she breaks through Vasily's home and leaves. He's shocked to see all his treasures destroyed. Jackie's team then arrives, claiming to have freed all the kids he had imprisoned. Vasily tries to put all the blame on his bodyguard Arvo, but Kim doesn't listen and instead shoots him in the head. The Last Statue Weeks later, Jackie and his team travel to Egypt to find the last Sovereign's statues. Kim, Vike and Kash take out the small militia defending the Sovereign's temple. Then they are attacked by an army of The Sovereign stone statues. The team is overwhelmed, but Jackie quickly destroys the army by using his Darkness powers. As the team inhale dust from the destroyed statues they lose conciousness and get trapped in a illusion, where Kim sees piles of gold, O'Neal sees herself being in an isolated place that belongs only to her and Vike is recognized as a worthy opponent by the Sovereign and then proceeds to fight him one on one, much to his amusement. Eventually Kim snaps out from the illusion and jumps to help Jackie to defeat the meteorite statue of the Sovereign. The Sovereign is confused as to how Kim managed to wake up from his illusion. Kim explains in the illusion, there was no one to share with his fortune. He then proceeds to shatter the statue and succumbs to the radiation poisoning. Jackie tries to help him, but Kim refuses saying that he doesn't want the Darkness inside of him. With the last breath he asks Jackie to send his payment to his family. When Vike and O'Neal regain their conscious, they find Kim dead, laying in Jackie's arms. Tyne urges them to stay back for their own safety. Aftermath After they attend Kim's funeral, Vike tells O'Neal that he will use half of his money to move his mother into a cabin on a lake and then head West to find a girl that will help him to burn through the rest of the money. Meanwhile, O'Neal will go somewhere two million will last her the rest of her life and do her best to never see any of them again. Members * Leonard Kim - Mercenary - Deceased * Regis Tyne - Mob Accountant - Deceased * Vike - Bouncer - Alive * Kash O'Neal - Criminal-for-Hire Getaway Car Driver - Alive * Dev Ravada - Smuggler - Deceased * Regis Tyne (Darkling) - Second-in-Command - Deceased Gallery Teamm1.jpg|The team meeting for the first time. Knox27.jpg|The team discussing their next move. Knox30.jpg|The team pretending to be demolition experts. Finalsovereign4.jpg|The last original members of the team in Egypt. Category:Comic Groups